harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts uniform
The Hogwarts uniform is the clothing that students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear. The uniform must be worn every day in every lesson, and kept on while in the Great Hall, Study Hall, Common Room or Library. They may wear casual clothing when they have the day, or the rest of the day, free. The uniform is washed in the laundry, which is located somewhere in Hogwarts Castle and presumably operated by house-elves. Uniform The uniform consists of a plain black work robe and a black pointed hat for the day. The hat is rarely worn. Hogwarts requires every pupil to buy at least three robes. There are no marks, colours or crests determining their house. They should also own a pair of protective gloves, made out of dragon hide or something similiar. During the cold seasons, they should own a winter cloak with silver fastenings. Every piece of clothing should have a name tag. Any pupil who needs a badge, such as Prefects, could put them on their uniform. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is a popular place to buy them, but Twilfitt and Tattings is an alternative. Behind the scenes * In every film and book, pupils wear Muggle clothing during their free time. * In every film, the uniform has colours and crests distinguishing each house, which is also a popular feature in every uniform available to buy. It is unknown what other clothing pupils wear in the books, but in the films they have a white buttoned shirt, house tie and grey v-neck jumpers. The boys wear trousers and breeches and the girls wear cardigans and skirts. Film adaptations uniform * The films changed the design of the uniform in the films once, with the one seen in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban replacing the one seen in ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''and ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. '' * The only thing that stayed the same were the colours of each house, with scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, green and silver in Slytherin, Hufflepuff being yellow and black, and Ravenclaw being blue and silver. * In the books, Ravenclaw is blue and bronze but that was changed to blue and silver the films. 1938–1945 In the late 1930s and early 1940s, the film replaced a robe with a grey blazer with the embelm of the house the pupil is in. They had a plain white shirt and a house themed tie, with a grey knitted v-neck jumper. The boys could wear grey trousers of breeches while the girls wore a gymslip with a pleated skirt. However, in the second film, they wore a cloak instead of a blazer, which only appeared in the sixth film. Tom Riddle, Rubeus Hagrid and Myrtle Warren were seen wearing this uniform. 1971–1978 In the 1970s, the uniform stayed relatively the same with slight changes. Pupils appeared to wear grey blazers under the robes. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Lily Evans were seen wearing the uniform. 1991–1993 By the early 1990s, the uniform had changed quite a bit. Pupils no longer wore blazers. They were replaced by plain robes with a large embelm. They had to wear a plain white buttoned shirt with a house themed tie in thick stripes. They could also wear a grey knitted v-neck jumper with the house colours on the neckline, plain black shoes, grey socks, and an open black buttoned robe with the student's house emblem on. They often wore a scarf which had thick blocks. 1993–1998 In the third film, the uniform would undergo a re-design. Although the colours remained the same, they were in another shade. The emblem is smaller on the robes, and the main house colour is seen on the collar (i.e. red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin etc.). The themed ties and scarves have thinner blocks. The jumpers had house themed lining. Many pupils could wear accessories Draco Malfoy wore a snake badge on his tie and Luna Lovegood, wore various accessories, ranging from a butterbeer bottle necklace to dirigible plum earrings. 2017-2021 By the time of the stage play of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, the uniform has changed slightly. Perhaps the most important change is the robes, which have been completely redesigned. Hogwarts students wear knitted v-neck jumper of the house colour instead of grey ones, with two stripes around the waist and the neck. The Gryffindor jumper is red with yellow stripes in the waist and the neck, the Slytherin jumper is green with grey stripes, the Ravenclaw jumper is dark blue with light blue stripes and the Hufflepuff jumper is light brown with dark brown stripes. Gallery File:Tom Riddle (16 years old).jpg File:Maraudruniform.PNG File:Hpuniform.jpg File:HBP-Photoshoots-hermione-granger-22934574-1400-1868.jpg File:ScopiusMalfoyCursedChildPlay.png File:Hogwarts_Robes_Cursed_Child.jpg See also *Beauxbatons uniform *Durmstrang uniform *Castelobruxo uniform Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt-br:Uniforme de Hogwarts pl:Mundurek Szkolny Category:Clothing Uniform Category: uniforms